La Invitación
A boy likes a girl. He asks her out. She says no. La Invitación, or The Invitation ''in English, is a song and story following el muchacho as he tries to ask la muchacha out to various locations and activities, of which she denies. Plot An establishing shot of a classroom is shown until it scrolls over to a girl, enjoying the music. She is then confronted by a boy, who asks her if she would go fishing with him. She however denies and exits the scene. She is next seen perusing a store and selecting out a few clothes. She makes her way to the register where the boy is found operating it, asking if she'd go shopping with him. She denies him again and leaves. She is then found entering a theater room to watch a movie (which she didn't purchase a ticket for, much to the cashier's dismay), when the boy pops up on the projector. He asks her if she'd go to the theater with him, of which she denies once again, walking out of the theater. The boy is very upset from the rejection, until the girl returns. She says no again, ending the video. Lyrics Spanish = '''El Chico-' ¿Puedes ir de pesca conmigo? 'La Chica-' ¿Contigo? 'El Chico-' Conmigo. ¿Puedes ir de pesca conmigo? 'La Chica-' ¿Contigo? 'El Chico-' Conmigo. 'La Chica-' No, no puedo ir contigo. No, no puedo ir contigo. Yo quiero ir de compras. De compras. De compras. Yo quiero ir de compras. De compras. De compras. 'El Chico-' ¿Puedes ir de compras conmigo? 'La Chica-' ¿Contigo? 'El Chico-' Conmigo. ¿Puedes ir de compras conmigo? 'La Chica-' ¿Contigo? 'El Chico-' Conmigo. 'La Chica-' No, no puedo ir contigo. No, no puedo ir contigo. Yo quiero ir al cine. Al cine. Al cine. Yo quiero ir al cine. Al cine. Al cine. 'El Chico-' ¿Puedes ir al cine conmigo? 'La Chica-' ¿Contigo? 'El Chico-' Conmigo. ¿Puedes ir al cine conmigo? 'La Chica-'¿Contigo? 'El Chico-' Conmigo. 'La Chica-'''No, no puedo ir contigo. No, no puedo ir contigo. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… No. |-| English = '''El Chico-' Can you go fishing with me? 'La Chica-' With you? 'El Chico-' With me. Can you go fishing with me? 'La Chica-' With you? 'El Chico-' With me. 'La Chica-' No, I can’t go with you. No, I can’t go with you. I want to go shopping. Shopping. Shopping. I want to go shopping. Shopping. Shopping. 'El Chico-' Can you go shopping with me? 'La Chica-' With you? 'El Chico-' With me. Can you go shopping with me? 'La Chica-' With you? 'El Chico-' With me. 'La Chica-' No, I can’t go with you. No, I can’t go with you. I want to go to the movies. To the movies. To the movies. I want to go to the movies. To the movies. To the movies. 'El Chico-' Can you go to the movies with me? 'La Chica-' With you? 'El Chico-' With me. Can you go to the movies with me? 'La Chica-' With you? 'El Chico-' With me. 'La Chica-' No, I can’t go with you. No, I can’t go with you. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… No. Characters * La Muchacha (Voiced by Triana Callam) - debut. * El Muchacho (voiced by Jack Suvari) - debut. * Ganga Girls - cameo. * Billy la Bufanda - cameo. * Las Botas - cameo. Trivia * .]]During the Find the Ganga Girls event, the Ganga Girls can be seen at 0:58, taking up the entire movie screen. * This is the 5th animated video, 2nd 2D animated, and the 1st to be animated by PokeGravy Studios. * .]] The Ganga Girls can be seen at 0:33 behind stacks of clothes, although this has nothing to do with the Wooly Week event and is present in the regular video. ** .]]Billy la Bufanda and las Botas can be seen in preceding shots too. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Animated Stories Category:Animated Category:Stub